Galería:La Máquina del Tiempo
Leer todo el articulo... Let's fix us a time machine! File:TRexFootPrint.png|Lawrence shows them a T-Rex Footprint. File:Bucky's bones.png|"This skeleton was found in our very own backyard!" File:WeHadADogNamedBucky.png|"Didn't we have a dog named Bucky?" File:Gadgets exhibit.png|Gadgets through the ages exhibit. File:Showing off time machine.png|The time machine someone built. File:Let's fix us a time machine.png|"Let's fix us a time machine!" File:You broke the exhibit.png|"You broke the exhibit? I'm telling mom!" File:We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|"We're fixing a time machine." File:Well good luck.png|"Good luck! My troop is off to see the local fossils exhibit!" File:Guard hands the part back.png|But the guard gets warped to where Phineas and Ferb is and hands them the missing part. Perry y Peter el Panda File:Perry entering photo booth.png|Perry enters the photo booth. File:Monogram is stuck.png|Carl tells Perry Major Monogram has been frozen in place. File:Perry inflitrates through the pool.png|Perry gets in through the pool. File:Perry sees Doof fire.png|He sees Doofenshmirtz firing at someone. File:Perry walks in during fight.png|Doofenshmirtz is surprised to see Perry is here. File:Perry meets Peter the Panda.png|He then finds another agent in the closet. File:I never saw him before.png|I've never seen this guy before, I swear! File:Doof wipes off paw print.png|He wipes off the paw print when Perry notices it. File:We're not really enemies.png|"We're not really enemies, just bad friends!" File:Peter is my new nemesis.png|Doofenshmirtz tells Perry Peter the Panda's his new nemesis. File:We need to take a break.png|Doofenshmirtz suggests they a break from fighting each other. File:Heinz and Peter drink water.png|Doofenshmirtz and Peter drink some water. File:That's a Freezeanator.png|Doof's Freezeanator ray. File:Perry walking in the rain.png|Perry is walking in the rain. File:Punching Doof on the beach.png|He punches Doof while on the beach. File:Agent P putting away the hat.png|Depressed, Perry puts away his hat. File:Peter kicks Doof's portrait.png|Peter kicks Doof's portrait. File:Perry pulls the plug on Doof's plan.png|Perry stops doof from firing a laser at an agent. File:Doofenshmirtz and Perry on Seesaw.png|Doof and Perry on a seesaw. File:Doof caught in net.png|Doof is caught in a net. File:You're dead to me.png|"You're sabotaging my freezeanator while I'm singing about my feelings? You're dead to me!" Dr. Feelbetter's talk show File:Dr. Feelbetter audience.png|The audience watching Dr. Feelbetter live. File:Doof and Perry on talk show.png|Heinz and Perry on Dr. Feelbetter's talk show. File:Peter the Panda is backstage.png|"Peter the Panda is backstage with us right now." File:Peter the Panda comes onto the set.png|And he comes out onto the stage. File:Peter throws a chair.png|Peter the panda throws a chair. File:I want to be your nemesis again.png|Doofenshmirtz wants Perry to be his nemesis again... File:Agent P puts hat back on.png|And perry puts on his hat. File:Perry trapped in chair.png|Afterwards, Perry and the other agents get trapped by Doofenshmirtz while he brings in the real freezeanator. File:Peter kicks Doofenshmirtz.png|Peter kicks Doofenshmirtz... File:Perry knocks over Freezeanator.png|Perry knocks over the Freezeanator with the chair. File:Perry smashes remote with chair.png|Then he smashes the remote, setting the agents free. File:Agents fight their enemies.png|The agents starts fighting once they're freed. File:Agents bid farewell.png|Perry and Peter tip their hats and Perry leaves. Candace File:No yelling in the museum - widescreen.png|The guard tells her there's no yelling in the museum. File:I wouldn't want to wake anyone up.png|"Oh yeah, I wouldn't want to WAKE ANYONE UP!" File:I was kicked out for yelling.png|Candace is kicked out for yelling in the museum. File:I stole a Pterodactyl.png|A teenage boy was kicked out for stealing a Pterodactyl skeleton. File:Help me get back in the museum.png|Candace begs him to sneak her in the museum. File:This requires stealth.png|He agrees to help in sneak in. File:Yelling distraction.png|He distracts the guards by yelling. File:We got a yeller in quadrant 6.png|"We have a yeller in quadrant 6!" File:Candace hides from guards.png|Candace hides while the guards go after him. File:They have a Slushy Dawg here too.png|Candace sees they have a Slushy Dawg and Jeremy's working here. File:Chatting at the Mr. Slushy Dawg in the museum.jpg|"Feels like by the time my shift is over, I'll be part of the fossil exhibit." File:Stealing a display is very serious.png|Candace runs into the guard who swipes the part from her. File:Trying to bring Linda to the gadgets exhibit.png|Candace tells Linda about the boys messing up the time machine in the gadgets exhibit. File:Candace bumps into T-Rex.png|Candace finds out the T-Rex warped to the present with him!!" File:A real T-Rex is inside.png|Candace tells her parents a live T-Rex is around the area. File:T-Rex frozen by freezeanator ray.png|But the T-Rex is hit with the Freezeanator ray, stopping it in place. File:It's certainly lifelike.png|"It's certainly lifelike, Candace." File:Mwah....png|"Mwah..." File:This fossil is my favorite.png|"This fossil is my favorite in the muesum." File:Candace blushing.png|Candace is blushing. Lawrence and Linda File:I need money for the audio tour.png|Lawrence needs money for the audio fossil tour. File:Audio tour finished.png|Lawrence finishes the fossil tour. File:That looks like Candace.png|"That imprint looks like Candace!" File:That's not nice dear.png|"That's not very nice, dear." Using the time machine File:Siblings go back in time.png|Candace thinks she's finally got them when the time machine teleports them to the past. File:Time machine gets stomped on.png|What worse is that the machine gets stomped on by a T-Rex. File:No sudden movements.png|"Don't make any sudden movements..." File:Candace screaming in panic.png|But Candace screams and flails her arms in panic. File:Follow That T-Rex.png|"Follow that T-Rex!" File:Turtle safety helmets.png|The boys wear turtles on their heads as helmet subsitutes. File:Candace falls into mud.png|Candace falls in mud while being chased by the T-Rex. File:Candace hides in the grass.png|Candace hides in the grass as cover. File:Phineas and Ferb catch up with Candace.png|The catch up with Candace and she hitches a ride on the scooter. File:Why am I wearing a turtle on my head.png|"Why am I wearing a turtle on my head?" File:Siblings escape T-Rex.png|They escape the T-Rex by jumping onto some vines. File:We'll never get back home.png|Candace is upset she'll never return to the present. File:I'll never see Jeremy again.png|"I'll never see Jeremy again!" File:How long must we wait here.png|"How long are we supposed to just sit here?!" File:First bad hair day.png|"The world's first bad hair day." File:Practicing patience.png|Phineas and Ferb are meditating. File:Where's the rescue party you sent for.png|"So Phineas, where's the rescue party you sent for?" File:The T Rex shows up.png|But the T-Rex shows up. File:TakeItAwayFerb.png|"Take it away, Ferb!" File:Needstobepluggedin.png|"You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!" File:Candace gets struck by lightning.png|Candace is struck by lightning while holding the cord. File:ThatWasAwesome.png|"That was awesome!" Fireside Girls File:It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png|"It looks like a T-Rex footprint to me." File:Where's Holly's Beret.png|The Fireside Girls see Phineas's note appear (during which Holly's beret disappears). File:Phineas's message.png|thumb|Phineas message to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. File:TurnToTimeTravelSection.png|"Please turn to the time travel section of your Fireside Girls handbook." File:Fireside Girls build a time machine.png|thumb|The Fireside Girls working on the time machine. File:Holly with screwdriver.png|Holly working on the time machine. File:Adyson hammering.png|Adyson working on the time machine. File:Gretchen Wielding.png|Gretchen working on the time machine. File:Milly drilling and Ginger with wrench.png|Milly and Ginger working on the time machine. File:Katie Hammering.png|Katie working on the time machine. File:Fireside Girls start the time machine.png|"Let 'er rip!" File:We made a tie machine by accident.png|They found out they built a tie machine by accident. File:It says tie machine.png|"It says 'tie machine'; he left out the 'M'." File:TimeMachineRescue.png|Fireside Girls to the Rescue! File:Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|"You know, there's an 'M' in time machine." 350px-It'sAboutTimeTitle.jpg 10.jpg 5.jpg 8.jpg 12.jpg 18.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 34.jpg peter el panda.jpg paf-fatp-02.jpg To return to the "La Maquina del Tiempo" episode summary, clic here. Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Falta de Fotos Categoría:Galerías de episodios